<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Weren't Roommates by Axskalotl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881588">They Weren't Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axskalotl/pseuds/Axskalotl'>Axskalotl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Meet-Cute, Morse Code, The Good Witch Azura Series (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axskalotl/pseuds/Axskalotl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda moves into her college dorm and befriends not her roommate, but her next- door neighbor, Amity Blight. They may have never met up in real life, but they're better friends than most, maybe even more than friends...</p><p> </p><p>A fun twist on the "They Were Roommates" trope. Inspired by ColeyDoesThing's video: reverse fanfiction tropes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so it might not be that great. Well, I've written some self insert fics before, but we don't talk about that. Constructive criticism is encouraged if you have any! Thank you, and enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hi, my name's Luz Noceda, and I'm your new roommate! What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't care. Hey, I heard Amelia’s throwing a move-in day party, wanna come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I just got all my stuff-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, snooze ya lose." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz leaned up against the wall and slumped down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't believe that's my </span>
  </em>
  <span>roommate</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected college to be better than high school, less awkward and less soul-crushing, but the first interaction with her roommate had seemingly proved her wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it's just her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she's the only mean person here and everyone else at Hexide University is super cool and nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed loudly and dramatically and started to unpack her bags. Her roommate must have already unpacked, because the other half of the room was already set up, the bed already made, rugby posters already on the walls. Luz tried to identify the players, staring intently at the poster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was looking, she felt a buzz in her back pocket and pulled out her phone. Her mom was calling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Mami."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mija!" her mom answered. "How is everything? Are you moving in well? Did you meet your roommate? Are they nice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's good," Luz answered. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> started unpacking everything since you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped me get everything into my dorm," she said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, I just wanted to check up on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know, it's okay." She was pacing around the room now. "Yeah, I met my roommate. She's... nice," she lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? What's her name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, well, she didn't tell me her name- yet, but she's nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? That's good. Oh, I have to go. Say hi to your roommate for me! I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you, too, Mami! Bye!" Luz said, listening for the click of her mom hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued unpacking, tossing stuffed cats and dinosaurs and dragons onto her mattress and stacking comic books on the floor. She was about halfway done when she heard her neighbor's door open and close shut. Luz smiled, then started knocking Morse code into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- •• - - •• • •••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Titties</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, I'm so immature,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, giggling to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then somebody tapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- •••• •- -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz scrambled to get a piece of paper and a pencil out of her backpack and started writing down the letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W, H, A, T...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- •••• •</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T, H, E...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>•-• ••- -•-• -•- ••--••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>F, U, C, K, question mark.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz giggled a little, then started tapping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•-   -•- •- --- •--   -- --- -•- ••• •   -•-• --- -•• • ••--••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U know Morse code?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz grabbed her pencil and awaited a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>U tell me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mystery person tapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whats ur name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity. U?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz. How r u?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz eagerly waited for a response, her ear pressed against the wall. She heard someone yell "Shit!" then the sound of furious knocking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--• ••-• --•</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gtg</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bye</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she knocked back, not sure if anyone heard because as soon as she finished she heard the neighboring room's door slam shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amity," she muttered to herself. Then she finished unpacking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz was finally finished. It had taken her a bit to set everything up how she liked it, position every stuffed animal on her bed so it looked like they were having an epic battle, and she got distracted by her Azura books a few times, but it was finally done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plopped down on her bed, picked up a stuffed dragon, and absently made it fly around above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she barely knew her at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luz missed Amity. She was her first new college friend, and the first person to be nice to her here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she likes Azura,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luz thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can start a book club together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing, and she leapt up from her bed and sat cross-legged by the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to knock, but hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is weird. I don't wanna seem desperate or clingy or anything. Maybe I should just call Mami and leave.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her hand away from the wall, but as she stood up she heard a faint knocking sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•• - •• •-•• •-••   •••• • •-• • ••--••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Small butterflies danced in Luz's stomach as she tapped her response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-•-- • •••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz grabbed her Morse code paper and gripped her pencil tightly in her hand. Amity replied almost immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>•-• --- •-• --• --- -   ••• -- - •••• -•</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forgot smthn</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's why she left</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luz thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, this is annoying, tapping out everything in Morse code.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-- -•-• --- -•• •   •• •••   •- -• -• --- -•-- •• -• --•</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mcode is annoying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-•-- • •- ••••</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz got an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Write notes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she tapped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz folded up the Morse code paper she had been using and shoved it in her pocket. She grabbed a new piece of paper from her backpack and a purple gel pen and began writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Amity,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you? What's </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>youre</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> your major? What's your favorite color? Have you read The Good witch Azura? Reply soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your neighbor, Luz Noceda</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz folded the paper in half, left her dorm, and slid the note underneath Amity' s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a minute, she heard Amity's door open, and saw a folded piece of lined paper slide under her own door. She excitedly grabbed and unfolded it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Luz,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm good, how are you? I'm majoring in biology. My favorite color is magenta. I have not read </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>The Good Witch Azura</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>, but I want to! What are your answers to your questions?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your neighbor, Amity Blight</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz got out another piece of paper from her backpack and began writing another letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Amity,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am also good! I just finished unpacking my things. My major is liberal arts. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after college, so I figured I'd go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>with the catch-all major. My favorite colors are blue and orange. I have all the Azura books if you want to borrow them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your neighbor, Luz</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz started folding up the paper, then stopped. She opened it up and added one last line: her phone number. She quickly folded up the letter, slid it under Amity's door, and hurried back to her own dorm room. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, her chest feeling unusually tight. She twiddled with her thumbs, awaiting an answer from Amity. The anticipation was so great that she got up and started pacing around the room. She was so nervous that the smallest little noise made her jump out of her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise had come from her bed. She crept over to it and lifted up the covers to find her phone laying there. She picked it up and turned it on, a text appearing on the lock screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It read, "Hey, this is Amity. Can I take up your offer on those Azura books?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge smile spread across Luz's face, and she started texting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once school started, they texted all the time. During lectures, while they were doing homework, at 3 a.m. when Amity couldn’t sleep and when Luz was feeling homesick. Amity, Luz assumed, never felt very homesick. Amity didn’t really like her parents, which was one of the reasons she chose to live on campus. “We can share my mom,” Luz had texted her. “She’s the best, she’ll love you.”</p><p>Once they had even called each other. At first Luz could barely hear Amity’s voice over the phone because she was so quiet. They ended up talking for hours, about anything and everything.</p><p>“So who’s your little friend?” Luz’s roommate, who’s name she figured out was Boscha, asked. </p><p>Luz quickly shoved her phone in her pocket. “Who? What?”</p><p>“Your friend, the girl you’re always texting and calling and <em> always </em> talking about.”</p><p>Luz fidgeted. “What? I don’t <em> always </em> talk about her <em> ! </em>”</p><p>A mischievous smile moved its way onto Boscha’s lips. “Do you have a <em> crush </em> on her?”</p><p>“What? No!”, Luz shouted, her face tinting pink. “No, not at all! You’re reading into things!”</p><p>Boscha nodded. “Uh-huh, <em> sure </em>.” </p><p>“Nononono, we’re just friends,” Luz said, gesticulating. “She’s smart and funny and likes the same anime as me…” Luz trailed off, staring at nothing, “…and we’re just friends!”</p><p>“<em> Totally, </em> ” said Boscha sarcastically. “So what’s this <em> friend </em>of yours look like?”</p><p>Luz shifted awkwardly on her bed. “Well, we’ve never met face-to-face.”</p><p>“Wait,” Boscha started, “you’re in love with this girl and you don’t even know what she <em> looks </em> like?”</p><p>“I’m not in love with her!” Luz shrieked, her face turning beet red. “And we don’t have any classes together, so that’s why I’ve never seen her in person!”</p><p>“What if she’s, like, super ugly? Or what if she dresses really weird?”</p><p>“Wh- that doesn’t matter!” Luz stuttered. “And I’m <em> not </em> in love with her!”</p><p>Boscha turned away from her and started typing on her laptop. “Whatever you say, lover boy.”</p><p>Luz gave her a mean look and opened her own laptop, typing away at an essay for one of her classes. While she was typing, she felt very uneasy.</p><p><em> We </em> haven’t <em> ever seen each other face-to-face, </em> she reiterated. <em> We live right next to each other, too. That’s kind of weird, right? Maybe she’s just really shy, and awkward? </em></p><p>Suddenly Luz’s phone buzzed with a text from Amity about how boring the class she was in was. Instantly, Luz got an idea.</p><p>“Hey, are you free for lunch tomorrow?” she texted. </p><p>“Yeah,” Amity replied. </p><p>“Do you wanna eat lunch together in the courtyard tomorrow?”</p><p>Luz absently chewed her thumbnail until she got a reply. </p><p>“Sure! Sounds fun!”</p><p>Luz beamed. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Luz sat down on the soft green grass and leaned up against the brick wall of the literature building. She looked up at the cloudy sky as she took a bite of her sandwich. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and checked for a text from Amity.</p><p>Nothing.  </p><p>She put her phone down on the grass and took a deep breath, trying to keep the manic butterflies in her stomach from bursting out of her. </p><p>They had agreed on a meeting place and a time, which Luz had followed to a tee, yet Amity was nowhere to be found.</p><p><em> She’s just late, </em> Luz thought, trying to be rational. <em> She’s late and she’s running to the meeting spot and she doesn’t wanna waste time checking her phone and telling me she’s late.  </em></p><p>Luz picked up her phone again and checked her texts. Still nothing.</p><p>Then the irrational thoughts she’d been trying to keep at bay flooded her brain. <em> What if she got kidnapped? What if she’s dead? What if she got sucked into another dimension that doesn’t have any wif-fi so she can’t call for help? </em></p><p>But Luz knew all of these scenarios were as likely to be real as it was likely for her to sprout wings that very second. </p><p>
  <em> What if she hates me? </em>
</p><p>That was the most rational irrational thought she had. It was plausible. Amity could want nothing to do with Luz anymore, she could be mad at her, she could have been tricking her into thinking that they were friends from the start.</p><p>Luz shook her head. <em> No, that’s irrational, too, </em> she said to herself. <em> It’s all irrational. Your crazy hyperactive imagination is just sabotaging you again. Just stop thinking about it and eat your lunch. </em></p><p>And so she did. She failed the former almost immediately, but she wasn’t really thinking irrationally anymore. </p><p>Once she finished her lunch, she stood up, threw away her trash, and headed for her class. She was almost to the building when she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She hesitantly took it out and unlocked the screen. It was a text from Amity.</p><p>It read, “Luz, I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t do it, I was too scared, and I know that sounds like a bad excuse but I just couldn’t do it, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She had gotten cold feet. Amity had told Luz in one of their many conversations that she was really shy when it came to meeting new people, but that still wasn’t an excuse for standing her up. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before lunch started?” Luz texted.</p><p>“I thought I could do it, I really did, I’m so sorry,” Amity texted back.</p><p>Luz started typing, then locked her phone and angrily shoved it back into her jacket pocket. </p><p><em> I’ll deal with it later, </em>she thought as she strode across the campus to her class. She was angry, but she couldn’t shake the little feeling in her gut, the feeling of guilt, that the reason Amity didn’t want to meet up with her was because there was something wrong with her. And although she tried to ignore it, the feeling stayed with her the entire day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity felt terrible. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have bailed on their lunch together, but Luz made her feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had lied when she told her she was shy. Amity wasn’t shy at all, she was great at talking to people. The only reason it was so different with Luz was because she had a huge, embarrassing </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You barely even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, how can you have already fallen in love with her?” her roommate, Willow, had asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s voice raised an octave. “Willow, I’m not in love with her!” she yelled, blushing madly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re cute together,” Willow’s friend, Augustus, announced happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> them together, Gus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I still think they’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity let out a frustrated groan. “And now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> me because I stood her up!” She buried her face in her hands and groaned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus sat down beside Amity on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. She’s mad at you, sure, but there’s no way that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to apologize to her face-to-face,” Willow piped up. “That means a lot more than just texting her ‘I’m sorry’ a bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Amity sighed. “It’s just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know!” Gus said excitedly. “You should confess your love to her! Tell her how you really feel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face turned bright red again. “Stop saying I’m in love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you should still do it! Then she’ll really know why you ditched on the date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gus!” Amity squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was,” said Willow nonchalantly. “Maybe she was gonna ask you to be her girlfriend and you missed your only chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus gasped loudly. “Willow! Don’t say things like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stood up. “No, no, she’s right. I ditched her, and I shouldn’t get a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus gave Willow a nasty look. Willow only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But maybe she’ll give me one anyway.” Amity marched over to the door and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you going?” Gus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity gave him a determined look. “I’ve got to make things right with her.” Then she left. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz trudged back to her dorm room, letting her feet drag on the floor. She wasn’t angry anymore after her classes had drained her of any energy she had to feel emotions. When she made it to her room, she unlocked the door, plugged in her phone, and flopped down on her bed. She felt sluggish and empty and really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wanted to fall asleep right then and there, pretend that she didn’t care about anything at all. Then her phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled off her bed and grabbed her phone, hoping it was and wasn’t Amity simultaneously. It was her mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day, Mija?” her mom had texted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz started to text “Good, how was your day?” but stopped. Instead she wrote, “It wasn’t that great. I tried to get in touch with a friend, but she showed me up. She apologized, but I’m still kind of upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom replied, “Oh Luz, I’m sorry that sounds terrible. I’m sure she didn’t mean to. You’re a nice girl, nobody should have any reason to be mean to you on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled. “Thanks, Mami,” she texted her. Then she placed her phone on her bed and started on her homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was really annoyed. After every lecture she ran as fast as she could in the direction of Luz’s class, trying to find her. No luck. Luz’s classes were either too far away, or Amity got there too late. She was about to pass out when she entered her last class of the day, the nagging voice of her professor being the only thing keeping her from falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you apologized to her yet?” asked Willow, who was sitting next to her. They shared a lot of classes, since Willow’s major was botany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” sighed Amity, putting her head down on the table. “I can’t find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any more classes today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Luz have any more classes today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity lifted her head. “Just one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then just go to her dorm after both of you are done with your classes and apologize,” Willow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound so easy,” Amity mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I don’t enter gay panic mode every time I talk to a girl,” Willow jeered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity slapped her lightly on the arm. “Shut up, I’m trying to pay attention,” she said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not, you’re trying to fall asleep in class!” Willow whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta conserve energy so I can talk to Luz, leave me alone!” Amity quietly retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow sighed. “Okay, but if you fall asleep, I won’t give you the notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Works for me, this class isn’t that hard,” said Amity. Then she put her head down and tried to pass the time. After an hour of trying to fall asleep, the class was over, and she was bolting out the door and to the dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw open the front door of the building and dashed up the stairs. Once she got to Luz’s room, she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, then knocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz stared at the girl in the doorway in awe. She had long brown hair that sported faded green ends and was pulled into a loose, wavy ponytail. Her hazel eyes were decorated with winged eyeliner and she was wearing a flowing pink dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz?” the girl whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s me,” Luz said absently. “And you’re Amity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Luz boggled, “you’re really pretty- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mph!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had kissed her. On the lips. With her lips. Oh, wow. It was a short but sweet kiss, and when Amity pulled away they were both smiling like idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately after, Amity’s smile faded. “Luz, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry I didn’t show up. I know it just sounds like a bad excuse but I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared, scared that you wouldn’t like me, and I was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I had such a big </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow? Luz interrupted. “You know, to make up for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face went blank. “Wait, you’re not mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not anymore, after you apologized and- well- kissed me,” Luz chuckled awkwardly. “But yeah, so… will you have lunch with me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled. “I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, that's it! Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>